Mes Déliriums
by ValOoh AsakOora
Summary: En faite faut pas se fier au pairing, il y a de tout. J'ai vraiment juste mis ceux que je pensaient être le plus présent. (Comme il y a du JackxDaniel, je me permet de mettre que ceux la pour le moment)
1. Explications

**Ici vous ne trouverez que mes délires. C'est-à-dire ce que j'écris pour moi, ceux que j'ai envie d'écrire, et surtout quand j'ai envie de sortir de mes histoires parfois glauques. Il y aura de tout, dans tout le monde que j'aime. C'est-à-dire on peu passer du ff7 a Bleach, de Bleach a Entretiens avec un Vampire, mettre du Lestat avec la Fée des dents, et faire rencontrer le lapin de pâques avec euh… Madara de Natsume Yuujinchou.**

**Comme je disais, c'est vraiment ce que j'ai envie, donc il y aura peu être des couples loufoques, j'imagine bien Fée en voyant Lestat, tiens. Je ne sais pas encore si ca va être aussi hard que dans les fanfictions que j'ai écris jusque la, mais pour le moment, y'a que du yaoi de prévu. J'aime pas juste les textes ou les gens se rencontre et deviennent friend.**

**Sachez aussi que j'écris le soir. SOIR sous la lune ! Donc, les neurones ont du mal à faire leurs connections, a cette époque de la journée, et il est fort possible que j'écrive que de la merde, mais flute, moi j'aime écrire.**

**J'ai volontairement pas corrigé mes textes, car je suis sur que sur cette fanfic, je vais avoir six vues, les six personnes qui me suivent, j'avais envie de me lâcher. Je sais que je vais avoir des commentaires genre « AAAAAAH DES FAUTES ! DES FAUTES EVERYWHERE ! » Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'avais envie de vous montrer comment je suis en dehors de ses satanées corrections qui me prenne bien une heure.**

**Voila, la dernière chose que j'aimerai dire, c'est qu'il y a une boite a votre droite. Dedans, vous pouvez y déposer votre cerveau. Ainsi ce que vous lirez dans les prochains chapitres sera moralement plus acceptable. (Quelqu'un a déjà essayé d'imaginer Byakuya en train d'imiter le lapin de pâques, tout en parlant à Louis ? Parce que moi oui. Et s'était pas beau à voir x))**


	2. Un Jack Daniel's please

**VOUALA pour me venger, je vais être la seconde a faire ce couple, et ce sera pas même dans le topic... ! Tant pis.**

**Voila, donc Jack Frost des 5 Legendes, et Daniel Fentom de Danny Fantome. **

**C'ets leger, c'ets mignon, il est 2h du mat.**

* * *

**Un Jack Danny's Siouplait**

Jack leva le nez vers le ciel, en regardant la neige tomber. Il avait passé la journée a la faire tomber, prenant un malin plaisir a répendre la joie et la bonne humeur. Combien de bataille de boule de neige avait-il déclencher ? De bonhomme de neige avait-il commencé a créer ? Maintenant que le soleil était couché, il ne pouvait plus jouer comme il le faisait, il ne devait donc qu'attendre qu'une chose : le retour de l'astre lumineux. L'esprit de l'hiver alla se mettre au sommet d'un arbre, et regarda la ville, avec un leger sourire. La ville avait été particulièrement calme ces derniers temps. Pourtant, noel arrivait dans quelques jours.

Verrait-il le traineau du père noël cette année ? Peut être que pour l'année a venir, il pourrait être visible ? Il pourrait demander cela au père noël, ou a la bonne Etoile, elle qui venait une fois par an, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour la rencontrer… L'adolescent leva ensuite le nez vers la lune, ronde et pleine, qui baignait la ville et ses alentours dans une douce lumière blafarde. A nouveau un profond soupir s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme, qui plaqua son baton contre lui l'espace que quelques minutes, avant de se demander si ce soir il verrait Fenrir, ou bien mènerait-il sa meute dans une autre ville ? Quant était-il passé pour la dernière fois ?

Le Flocon essaya de dater a l'aide de ses doigts, mais cela faisais trop de temps. Peut être cent cinquante ans ? Peu être quelque chose comme ca… C'est a ce moment la, qu'il vit que de la buée sortait de ses lèvres. Cela le fit sursauter. Il avait toujours conservé une temperature basse, et cette buée signifiait qu'il se réchauffait… Le jeune homme se redressa, et a l'aide du vent, retourna au sol sans probleme. Le jeune homme, effrayé a l'idée de fondre, se roula dans la neige, non sans rire au éclats, puis une fois qu'il fut bien enterré sous une couette de niege, le jeune homme fixa la lune.

Il était de retour dans son sactuaire, le lac était a quelques pas au dessous de lui, les arbres formaient une ceinture d'arbres, l'isolant du reste du monde, et la lune veillait sur lui telle une mère. C'est dans ce cocon douillet qu'il s'endormit. Cependant, juste avant d'être visité par les fils dorés du Marchant de Sable, il songea avec tristesse, que demain encore il allait être seul, sans personne a qui parler. Cette pensée le fit se cacher un peu plus sous la neige, puis une larme naquit sur le bord de ses yeux, puis il s'endormit, le fil doré de Sab dessina au dessus de sa tête plusieurs personnes se tenant la main…

Voila plusieurs jours que Danny se battait sans relache. Les fantômes s'échappaient toujours plus nombreux du portail, et il se demandait vraiment s'ils n'avaient pas trouver une autre sortie. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il ne dormait que quelques heures a peine. Dès qu'il s'allongeait, il craignait de nouveau qu'un fantôme ne détruise la ville. Il avait même demandé a ses amis de le reveillé si un probleme se présentait, et après quelques essais laborieux, ils se mirent d'accord : ils allaient surveiller son sommeil a tour de rôle.

Cela fut ausis un autre probleme, comment faire comprendre a ses parents que ses pôtes allaient dormir avec lui dans sa chambre, et ce pendant quatre jours ?... Puis finalement, Sam y était arrivé, mais Danny n'était pas la quand cette discussion s'était passée, de ce fait, il ignorait ce que la jeune gothique avait bien pu dire a ses parents… Surtout elle ! Enfin bref. Quatre jours sans dormir ou presque. Il y avait de quoi ruiner un homme. Il avait affronter tout ses vieux ennemis, qui s'étaient enfuis une première fois, pour ensuite atterir dans le thermos.

Depuis quand était-il fantôme ? Combien de super vilain avait-il combattu ? Tellement qu'il ne parvenait plus a les compter. Il avait cherché a contacter Valérie, mais elle semblait hors de la zone couverte par son portable, donc le petit fantôme avait supposer qu'elle devait encore être en train de chasser un fantôme quelque part au fond d'une cave, ou dans un trou perdu d'Afrique… ? Il se retrouvait donc seul pour combattre tout ce monde, et beaucoup de monde voulait sa peau. Il s'attendait même a voir Chronos agitant son sablier avec un sourire mauvais…

En faite non, si'l ne le voyait pas, c'était pareil. Au bout de quatre jour de combat, les forces du jeune fantôme s'étaient amoindries, et il avait plus de mal a vaincre ses ennemis. Ceux qui se moquaient de lui, et il commencait de plus en plus a savoir l'origine de ce sentiment qui lui étreignait le corps et le cœur. Ce sentiment était celui d'abattement. Le temps tant redouté par le fantôme était arrivé, et il savait que ce jour la, il ne pourrait rien faire. Il savait que l'Apocalypse, le Ragnarok ou appellez ca comme vous voulez, était venu, et que ca allait se faire avec ou sans lui.

Il soupira, et se lanca vers l'ennemi le plus proche non sans lassitude. Ca allait être la même surprise, les mêmes railleries… Dans ce chaos, il était surprit de ne pas avoir vu Vlad. Il avait pourtant dit qu'il serait aux première loges lors de sa defaites… A la limite, mourir par la main de son rival, cela lui allait « bien ». IL préférait mourir de la main de celui qu'il avait toujours eut du mal a combattre, plutôt que de la main de ses fantômes inconnus… Le fantôme devant lui semblait contrôler les dimensions, car d'un portail ouvert derrière lui, il y avait des centaines de fantômes qui en sortaient… Danny grogna, et s'approcha du fantôme en l'appostrophant alors :

« -Hey ! Face de cadavre ! Ce monde est au vivant, retournez d'où vous venez !

-Tiens, mais ne serais-ce pas Danny, celui que nous attendons tous depuis si longtemps ? Attrapez le les gars ! »

Et sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, des dizaine de fantômes venus du ciel lui tombèrent dessus et l'empoignèrent, avant de le forcer a se mettre a genou devant ce fantôme étrange. Celui-ci ricana, et regarda le jeune fantôme, avant de s'approcher, faire le tour du jeune homme, avant de faire, non sans se cacher la bouche derrière un éventail :

« -Tu es un nuisible Fenton ! Ta place n'est pas ici. En faite tu mérites de mourir. Disparait esprit de pacotille ! »

Les fantômes le relevèrent, avant de le lancer en arrière. Dans sa chute, la dernière chose qu'il vit, fut le visage amusé de Vlad, qui était perché au sommet du bilding voisin. Celui-ci se contenta de lui faire un au revoir de la main, avant que le portail de se referme. Danny se retrouva donc en chute libre dans le ciel, sans que rien autour de lui ne soit visible. Il avait l'impression de tomber a l'infinit. C'est alors qu'un deuxième portail s'ouvrit, sur un lac couvert de glace, dans lequel il allait s'écraser s'il ne faisait rien.

Dans la panique, il ne parvint a rien, et un hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres, quand il se retrouva trop prêt de la glace, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait traverser.

De son coté, Jack se réveilla en sursaut a ce cri. Il leva les yeux au ciel, pour voir un adolescent tomber depuis la lune. Son regard s'alluma d'une joie sourde et puissante, et il se remit sur ses pieds. Il alla se mettre a coté de la ou allait atterir l'Homme de la Lune, étant persuadé que celui-ci n'allait pas s'écraser connement contre la glace. Ne comprennant pas ce qu'il se passa quand le jeune homme tomba dans l'eau, brisant l'épaisse couche de glace, il ne bougea pas, restant planté au bord de l'eau. Finalement l'Homme de la Lune retrouva tout seul le chemin vers la surface, et s'aggripa au bord tel un chat mouillé.

« -Vient pas m'aider surtout ! »

Cela, cette phrase sortit Jack de sa léthargie, et il attrapa la main du fantôme, avant de tirer fort, le sortant a moitié de l'eau, puis de se rendre compte que c'était réellement l'Homme de la Lune, vu qu'il le voyait. Emporté dans sa joie, il lacha la main de l'homme en noir, qui glissa inéxorablement vers l'eau. Immédiatement Jack revint l'aider, et c'est a bout de souffle que les adolescents se retrouvèrent au bord de l'eau. Mais pas trop fatigué pour Jack, qui se remit sur ses pieds, et commenca a poser toutes les questions qu'il se posait depuis des années :

« -Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé en ce monde ? Que dois-je y faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal pour que tu m'ignores pendant près de trois cent ans ?! »

Danny, completement sonné par sa chute, par les recent évenements, et par ce bain glacé qu'il fut forcé de prendre, ne comprenait rien au babillage incessant de ce bel inconnu. Le fantôme finit par se mettre sur le dos, respirant a plein poumons l'air froid de l'endroit, fixa la lune, le ciel noir, avant de voir la tête de l'inconnu se mettre dans son champ de vision, continuant toujours aves les mêmes questions en boucle. La, pour le coup, il n'avait qu'une chose, c'était de disparaitre, de se mettre au chaud, et de faire taire ce moulin a parole, qui agitait son baton tordu partout. La neige se mit a tomber, et le fantôme grogna.

IL finit par se remettre sur ses pieds, et reprit forme humaine, voyant le jeune homme en bleu devant lui disparaitre soudainement. Il se frotta la tête, laissant échappé :

« - Aaah… Ca fait du bien quand il s'arrête. »

La machoire de Jack se décrocha : il n'alalit pas l'ignorer quand même ? Pas ENCORE. S'il était présenté devant lui, c'était qu'il y avait bien une raison, non ?... Voyant le jeune homme partir, Jack s'interposa. L'homme de la lune tourna sur lui-même, avant de partir dans la direction autre que celle ou était l'esprit de l'hiver. Celui-ci grogna, avant de voir l'autre reprendre son costume noir, il se demanda d'ailleurs comment il faisait pour se changer comme ca, puis voyant qu'il s'envolait, alla se mettre devant lui, en l'air lui aussi et hurla :

« -NE PARS PAS COMME CA APRES TROIS CENT ANS ! Ne m'abandonne pas encore… »

Danny ouvrit les yeux : quoi abandonné, quoi trois cent ans ? C'était une blague ? Ce type cela faisait a peine trois minutes qu'il le connaissait. Il remarqua alors que le garçon au cheveux blanc volait comme lui, pourtant il ne ressemblait pas a un fantôme. Ledit fantôme fronca les sourcils, avant de tendre la main devant lui et faire :

« -Je te remercie pour ton aide tout a l'heure. Je suis Danny ! C'est quoi ce delire de t'abandonné encore, ou partir… ?

-M'enfin, tu m'as créer ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je veux mes réponses, tu t'es enfin présenté a moi, c'est pas pour me les donner ?

-Réponse ? Présenté a toi ? Te créer ? … Hey mec, c'est la niege qui te monte au cerveau ? J't'ai pas créer moi, j'ai rien créer du tout moi ! Si je suis la, c'ets parce qu'un fantôme m'a balancé dans ce monde sans que j'en comprenne trop la raison. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais m'indique le chemin vers Amity Park, s'il te plait ?

-Amity Park ? Un Fantôme ? Je crois… Qu'on a beaucoup a se dire toi et moi… »

Les deux esprits retournèrent au sol, d'un même mouvement, et s'assirent dans la neige. Tout d'abord, Danny commenca a expliquer ce qui s'était passé de son coté, faisant bien comprendre a Jack qu'il ne le connait pas avant sa chute dans l'étang. Le jeune homme semble bien embarrassé d'apprendre cela d'ailleurs… Il sembla a Danny voir toute la joie et toute la bonne humeur de l'enfant a ses cotés, s'envoler au fil de ses mots. Il surprit même un regard triste vis-à-vis de la lune qui les regardait toujours… Le silence devint alors génant, et le fantôme donna un leger coup de coude dans les côtes de son vis-à-vis pour le sortir de ses pensée. Il soupira, et expliqua alors :

« -Je suis Jack Frost…

-C'est le prénom de mon père, Jack…

-… L'esprit de l'hiver… »

Il embraya donc sur ses questions, expliquant vaguement au jeune fantômes qui était la lune, la raison qui l'avait fait croire qu'il était cet « Homme de la Lune » et compagnie. Finalement, la voix du jeune Flocon se perdit dans le vide, parce que le jeune homme fantôme était en train de rentrer au hypothermie. Il lui fallait de la chaleur. Ca, Jack le savait mais… Comment ? Pourquoi ? Dans un geste inutile, l'esprit de l'hiver prit le fantôme contre lui mais ca ne marcha pas, évidemment, essayez de serrer un glaçon dans vos bras, vous ne vous réchaufferez pas.

Ne trouvant rien d'autre, il retira son pull, qu'il tendit au fantôme, qui l'enfilla dans faire d'histoire. IL mit quelques minutes a réchauffer le textile, et Jack vit avec amusement la glace constemment présente sur ses épaules et sur ses manches fondre. Cela l'amusa, mais il remarqua assez vite que le jeune homme ne cessait pas de trembler. Tout en froncant les sourcils, le jeune esprit imita ce qu'il avait souvent vu quand il embetait les enfants dans la neige, il embrassa le jeune homme, ayant souvent entendu des damoiselles dire a leurs compagnon qu'elles avaient froid, pour ensuite échanger un baisé.

Le Fantôme fut dans un premier temps surprit, puis apprécia. Il était en couple, mais ce n'était pas grave, il était condamné a resté dans ce monde, alors… et puis les lèvres fraiches de ce jeune esprit étaient tellement plus agréable que celle de Sam… IL finit même par répondre au baisé, et ils échangèrent un tendre baisé qui réchauffa le cœur du jeune fantôme, autant que celui de l'esprit. Quand ils se séparèrent, Danny détourna le regard, les joues rougies, alors que Jack se raclait la gorge, tout en fixant la lune. Puis, doucement, dans le silence de la nuit, la petite voix de Danny s'éleva :

« -Recommence, s'était agréable. »

Cela fit rire Jack, qui ne se fit pas prier.

* * *

Oh mon dieu voila longtemps que j'avais pas écris un truc aussi mieilleux...


	3. Sephiroth x

Voila, un petit texte que j'ai écris parce que je m'ennuyais. Y'a rien a en tirer, aucune reflexion philosophique ni quoi que ce soit, juste un petit délire. Je m'aime.

* * *

Sephiroth soupira en regardant le ciel noir au dessus de Midgar. Il n'y avait aucune étoile, car la lumière de la ville était trop intense, et il n'y avait pas non plus de nuage, car le vent soufflait fort depuis deux jours. Ce vent portait toute la puanteur humaine, toute la saleté des pauvres, et toute la polution des riches. Shinra pensait s'être debarrassé de ce probleme, mais finalement, cela n'avait fait qu'impirer. Désomais, plus rien ni personne ne pouvait empêcher le monde de se degrader. Mais tout ceci allait bientôt changer.

Oui, lui, le Grand Sephiroth allait debarassé le monde de sa vermine, allait détruire tout les nuisibles pour ne laisser que le meilleur, que ceux qu'il jugeait apte a vivre dans ce nouveau monde ou lui et sa Mère seront les dirigeants. IL n'y aura personne pour se dresser contre lui, car tous seront reconnaissant d'avoir été choisi pour survivre. Tous le venereront comme celui qui a liberé le monde de l'emprise des tyrants. L'homme deploya son aile unique et s'envola dans les tenebres du firmament. Plus personne ne pourrait arrêter sa folie destructrice. Personne ne pourrait plus l'empêcher de créer son utopie.

Personne sauf eux. Eux deux. Ils étaient les seuls a avoir de l'influence sur lui. Deux hommes. Deux hommes différents. Ses deux amants. Il n'avait jamais pu choisir entre eux deux, mais tout les deux ne disait rien a l'autre, car il les avait menacé. Et quelle honte d'être tombé dans les bras de Sephiroth. Car il était redouté de tous. Même de eux. De ce faite, s'il disait quelque chose, il se faisait obeir. Tout du moins, cela était vrai avec l'un des deux. En effet, la raison qui l'avait empecher de choisir entre les deux était simple : de l'un, il en faisait ce qu'il voulait, c'était une petite poupée fragile. De l'autre, il faisait des jeux plus dangeureux, plus sauvages.

Ce soir, il irait voir le second. Il ne voulait pas simplement se decharger de ses instincs primaires, il voulait aussi blesser, blesser jusqu'au sang, se decharger de sa violence. Il ne voulait pas jouer avec sa poupée de peur de la briser. IL preferait jouer avec la poupée déjà brisée. Celle qu'on ne peut plus briser.

Il se posa alors devant le grand manoir qu'avait investi son amant. Un grand manoir lugubre dans lequel plus personne ne venait, mais dans lequel tout le monde savait qu'il était occupé par un vampire qui n'attendait qu'une chose : lui. IL savait comment annoncer sa visite. Il savait comment prévenir son amant qu'il était la. En entrant, et en descendant direcement dans la cave dans laquelle il dormait. Il y avait toujours, sauf en trois occasions : Quand il mangeait. Alors il était a l'étage, quand il était a la douche, alors il était sous les toits, et quand il errait dans la nuit. Alors il était dehors.

Mais. S'il ne le trouvait dans aucuns de ses trois endroits, alors Sephiroth savait ou il était. IL était dans sa chambre, en train de se battre contre lui-même. En effet Vincent. Tel était le nom de cette superbe créature soumise au général se battait souvent contre la bête qui sommeillait en lui, et qui essayait inlassablement de prendre le dessus sur les sombres émoitions du brun. Mais une fois. Une seule fois Vincent l'avait trompé. Une seule fois. Et il avait faillis perdre la vie. En effet, dans un accès de rage, il l'avait attaché pied et poings au lit, puis l'avait éventré, le laissant se vider de son sang.

Cette fois la, s'il n'était pas revenu quelques heures plus tard, le vampire serait mort sans personne pour lui donner l'absolution qu'il recherche, ou qui que ce soit qui puisse le proteger. Finalement, après lui avoir fait juré sur sa propre vie que jamais plus il ne le trahirait, il l'avait detaché et lui avait laisser l'occasion de se soigner. Depuis lors Sephiroth ne craignait plus de se faire tromper. IL descendit donc dans la cave froide et puante. Il regarda autour de lui, avant de s'approcher de la boite. Délicatement il passa ses doigts sur le fond du cercueil, et sourit contenté : le bois était chaud, il était dedans.

Il passa alors ses doigts sous le couvercle, et le souleva d'un coup sec. La « lumière » tomba alors sur le visage assoupis du jeune homme. Il semblait tellement calme a cet instant… Il semblait appaisé. Tellement plus beau aussi que lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Souvent, avant de le réveillé, Seph passait des heures a regarder ce visage apaisé. D'une certaine manière, cela le detentait, de voir ce visage si fin si masculin si doux apaisait. Mais il aimait aussi tout autant le voir tordu de douleur. IL soupirais, avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux : ils étaient si doux si… Si intemporel !


End file.
